earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
John Winchester
History (Submitted by Radar) John Winchester: 1964 - 1982 John is the son of Henry and Millie Winchester, both raised in Kansas. John's parents put a strong sense of duty into their son. Henry was a veteran of the Korean War, and Millie was the sister of two legendary war heroes. John was still a boy when Henry went on a business trip and never returned. Even this abandonment didn't shake John's convictions. John Winchester: 1982 - 1988 When John graduated, he helped his mother move to Maine. He then enlisted as a Marine. Shortly after he finished training, the United States became involved in a prolonged conflict in Zandia. John spent nearly five years, often in the most dangerous combat zones. And then the impossible happened: world peace. Under the supposed threat of a vengeful blue god, Earth's nations came together in peace. John soon found himself shipped back to the States. John Winchester: 1988 - 1993 After a brief visit with his mother, John bought a secondhand muscle car and went on a road trip, intent on finding Henry. John got as far as Kansas - where he literally bumped into a beautiful blonde gal who knocked this big, burly Marine on his ass. John was smitten immediately. John introduced himself to the woman and asked her to join him for a cup of coffee. Her name was Mary Campbell. Before they knew it, they were in love. They had bonded over the idea of having a quiet, normal life where they could raise kids in this new future of promised peace. The two were married a month after they realized Mary was pregnant with their first son, who they would later name Dean. John found work to support his wife and son as a mechanic which also allowed him to take care of the muscle car, which he had become quite fond of driving. A few years later, John and Mary had another son, Sam. John Winchester: 1993 When Sam was still a baby, John woke to the sound of Mary's screams. Following the sound, John came to Sam's nursery to find blood in Sam's crib. Looking for the source of the blood, John found Mary pinned to the ceiling of the nursery. Horrified, John fell to the floor as the room burst into flame. Getting to his feet, John gave Sam to Dean. As Dean ran his brother to safety, John went back to help Mary. That proved impossible as the heat was too much to bear...and yet, he saw a shadowed man with glowing yellow eyes standing amongst the flames. John Winchester: 1993 - 2015 Desperate for answers as to the strange things he witnessed that night, John went to see a psychic named Missouri Moseley. Sensing John had the "Hunter's Mark", Missouri told him the truth of the supernatural. She also put him in touch with the likes of those who could train him to find the person or thing that killed his Mary. John raised his boys as hunters, but in doing so ended up causing a lot of tension, particularly with Sam. John became a downright legendary hunter in his own right. However, after twenty-two years as a hunter, John went missing. Sam and Dean have set out as brothers again, determined to their dad.Network Files: John Winchester John Winchester: 2015 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Report * (Submitted by Radar) John Winchester was awarded four medals from his military career: ** USMC Expert Rifle Badge ** Bronze Star ** Purple Heart ** Zandian Service Medal Threat Assessment Resources * Occultist Training ** Master of Monster Lore *** World-Class Demonologist ** Expert Occult Ritualist ** Expert Wardsmith & Bindwright ** Capable Summoner, Exorcist, & Banisher * Hunter Training ** Master Tactician & Strategist ** Master Escapologist, Infiltrator, & Locksmith ** Master Brawler, Knifefighter, & Grappler ** Master Marksman, Arbalist, & Archer ** Master Mechanic & Tinkerer ** Expert Tracker & Survivalist * Indomitable Willpower * 1983 GMC Sierra ** Hunting Arsenal in the Rear Tool Box *** Handguns, Shotguns, Rifles, and Knives Aplenty *** Stakes, gallons of Holy water, and salt - lots of salt Weaknesses * Driven by Revenge Trivia and Notes Trivia * When Sam was five years old he told his dad he was scared of something in a closet. John gave him a .45 pistol.VOX Box: Carry On Prelude * He and Bill Harvelle were hunting partners for some time and it caused no small amount of tension in the Harvelles' marriage. After John brought an injured Bill home one too many times, Ellen put her foot down and told Bill to find a new partner. In Ellen's eyes, John was too reckless and he was going to be the death of Bill. Bill may have joined John on a few more hunts in secret, leaving out Winchester's involvement when explaining the hunt to Ellen, but Ellen always had some way of catching Bill and calling him out. Eventually, Ellen played her trump card: she agreed to let Bill train Jo to hunt as long as he never took Jo on a hunt with John. Reluctantly, Bill "broke up" with John and the two went their separate ways. In 2015 John called Bill and asked him for help with killing the demon Azazel. After that all contact was lost with both of them.NFX: Bill Harvelle * He left his children with Bobby Singer when he was hunting, but when their relationship deteriorated he took his sons. Bobby threatened to blast John full of rock-salt, even cocking the shotgun and chasing John back to his car.NFX: Bobby Singer * He and Sam had a quarrel and he left to study at Ivy University. John came to Ivy Town and took a picture of Sam without him knowing.VOX Box: Carry On 2 * He tried to kill Jason Blood once. He later consulted Jason when he discovered Azazel's plan. It's unknown whether he still wants to kill him.VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 3 * He and Miranda Shrieve slept together a couple of times.VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 2 Notes * John Winchester is a character from the Supernatural TV series. * He is related to Jeb Turnbull, Edward Blake, and Franklin Clay. All four characters have been played by the actor Jeffrey Dean Morgan. * In the show Bill was killed by John before the events of the show to put him out of his misery when a hunt went bad. Links and References * Appearances of John Winchester * Character Gallery: John Winchester Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Widowed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Blake Family Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Occultism Category:Summoning Category:Exorcism Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Escapology Category:Lockpicking Category:Marksmanship Category:Archery Category:Mechanics Category:Tracking Category:Survival Category:Indomitable Will Category:27th Reality Category:Submitted by Radar Category:Height 6' 1"